


Head over Boots

by meleonon



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: metal gear solid 4 spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleonon/pseuds/meleonon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Déjà vu one of those things that you don’t believe exists until you experience for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head over Boots

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time writing something for this fandom. I hope you enjoy!

Déjà vu is one of those things that you don’t believe exists until you experience for yourself. 

I never thought that of all the times that I could have had the chance to experience it for myself, I would have been flat on my back on top of Outer Haven, staring into his face. 

Not John’s face, but his son’s…no not son, he never thought of the results of Zero and Dr. Clark’s Les Enfants Terrbles project as his sons so why should I? His clone stared down at me as I…well, what was left of Eli’s personality rambled on about his big picture for the future. I didn’t care for any of the things that Liquid did, no, all I cared about was taking down the Patriots system, taking down the monster that I had helped Zero create in the seventies. Had I known that forty years after agreeing to help create the system, I would be eleven years into a scheme that had me turned into someone that wasn’t even remotely myself, trying to lead one of the results of a monstrous project into destroying that same system, I would have laughed at Zero and then put a bullet into his head without any regrets. Thinking back, I had been intrigued at the thought of the so called “perfect soldier” project, but what had truly sealed the deal was the thought of seeing him again. Big Boss…Snake…John...

John was an enigma to me. Still is sometimes, but ever since he handed my ass to me that first time at Rassvet, I knew he was special. Sure, it had hurt my pride that he was able to best me every time we faced off. It hurt my heart even more when I had found out he had been put into a coma after Cipher had destroyed everything that he and Miller had been working on, and even more so when I found out that Solid had burnt him into an almost unrecognizable living corpse…with a lighter and a can of hairspray none the less.

Right…Solid…no, David. After all, we are men with names.

For the first time in five years, I opened my mouth to talk, not Eli or Liquid. I had lived a lie my entire life, being the triple agent I was, I never truly got to be myself…except around John…and even then that was scarce. 

I had seen the use of Foxdie before, and I had, somewhere in the far corners of my mind, thought that it didn’t seem like the most pleasant way to go…but I hadn’t banked on the fact that perhaps one day it would be used against me.  
Feeling the effects of the Foxdie really start to kick in (as long as the searing pain that pulsed along my body in tune with my heart was truly the Foxdie), I knew that my time was getting short.

Forcing myself to ignore the pain and focus on the man in front of me, I told him something along the lines of me being Liquids doppelganger and he being his.

Didn’t really think about the fact that he may not know I was saying he was John’s…but I didn’t care, it was hard to talk anyways.  
He did look like John, at least, when he was older (still a bit miffed at the fact that I had turned grey while he barely had a grey hair on his head…and he was nine years older than me), the only main difference between them was that Solid still had the use of his right eye…and that Solid didn’t have that scruffy beard like John.

 

It was strange how I was thrown back to 1964, laying on my back in Rassvet after John (except I only knew him as Naked Snake at that point) had taken out my entire unit single handedly and then incapacitated me without any trouble at all. He had mocked me for trying something that I had only seen done in the movies in the middle of a battle with an enemy, and then praised me for my fancy shooting. If I had known who he was before meeting him in that battle, I was sure as hell that I would have been a lot more careful…after all, how was I supposed to know that he was some sort of judo genius? 

He had praised me, then said I was “Pretty good”. I couldn’t stand the fact that he had taken out my men, then myself, mocked me, praised me, then said I was Pretty good. Who the hell did this “Filthy American dog” think he was? 

I had meant to say something snarky back to him, but my vision had begun to get dark. I had managed to raise my hands to point at him and get out “Pretty…good” before my vision had gone completely dark. In other words…

I passed out…in front of the enemy.

Had I been able to form a thought in my unconscious state, it would have been something along the line of “I’m truly fucked”. Most enemies would put a bullet through an unconscious person’s head to make sure they don’t get up…I should have known that he wasn’t just any person. I was surprised when I opened my eyes, meaning I wasn’t dead. Not only that, not a single man from my unit had been killed either.

It would be a lie if I said that Snake didn’t confuse me. But I swore then and there that I would figure him out even if it killed me.

So…did I ever figure him out? No…not really. But, at this point it doesn’t matter. 

My vision was getting darker, I knew I was losing consciousness.

Lifting my arms (with more difficulty than I’d like to admit to), I wanted to beat John to it this time. 

Pointing at him, just like I had done all those years ago (though it just occurred to me that it wasn’t him…it was Solid/David…but it didn’t matter anymore)…

“You’re pretty good” 

I stared into a face that was familiar, yet so different, before letting my arms fall to my side.

This time, as my vision faded to black…I knew for certain that I wouldn’t be opening my eyes again.

And with that thought, by body seized up as Foxdie finished up its purpose. It truly is an effective assassination tool…

I hoped that John, wherever he was, would be alright. That he would find peace with himself and let any rage and any grudges he had with Zero go. Dying really had an interesting way in making you find peace in life…

Though, I find it fitting that he is subject of my final thoughts after I had dedicated my life to him.

He truly was special, just like I had thought all those years ago in Rassvet. That was one thing that had been a constant throughout the years. He was special…not only as a soldier and a man…

To me, he was everything.

I had lived for him, protected him, worked for him…

…and now I was dying for him.

 

And I have no regrets in doing so.

 

******

 

Snake stared down at the body of the man that he had spent the last eleven years chasing after in order to finally kill him and rid the world of his evils…

He thought that seeing him dead would have been more…satisfying…more relieving…

He didn’t expect the pull at his heart as he stared at his father’s old comrade lying dead on the outer hull of Outer Haven.

He mused that perhaps emotional attachments were hereditary…

…either that, or he had just been blinded by the hatred of everyone else around him.


End file.
